Evil Uprising
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: A new evil is about to threaten the Land of the Rising Sun. S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the search of a potential Inhuman with an atrocious plan: to take revenge on an enhanced individual by creating an army of his own. (Not the best description, but I try to do my best. R&R!)


**A/N: I know, I've been doing a lot of author's notes in all my stories.**

 **Anyway, hello, and welcome to my very first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfiction! Okay, so first, I'm not very good at writing this kind of fanfic stories, so please don't leave a bad review. Second, I have so much ideas in my head that involve this fanfic and other fanfics I've been working on lately. I'll struggle to try my best to make this fanfic as good as I can, but I can't make promises I can't keep.**

 **By the way, this story takes place after an original story I still haven't finished on Wattpad, named Pink Kunoichi: Daughter Of The Sun. It barely has one chapter, but soon enough I'll be able to complete it like a jigsaw puzzle and add some pieces of this story to it. I can't and won't say anytbing about it as it's still on hiatus.**

 **With that being said, enjoy this brief chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

In a Japanese prison, a lone security guard walked past the cold cells of sleeping prisoners, his handful of keys on a side of his waist clinking and chiming. The stomps of his hard shoes echoed on that hallway in the middle of the night, not truly bothering or waking any prisoners up.

The guard stopped by the last cell on the left and took a key. As soon as he put it on a keyhole, a blaring noise woke the prisoner inside, and the cell door slid aside.

"You have a visitor." The guard said in Japanese, holding a pair of cuffs. "Ten minutes."

...

The guard led the prisoner to the visitors room, where he saw none but an elegant lady in a silky black dress. Her face could not be seen as she sat near the darkest shadow, but the prisoner did noticed her hair was held up in a ponytail. The guard secured the exit in case the criminal tried anything.

The mysterious woman waited for him to sit. The man sat near that same table, across from the woman, and crossed his arms.

"Do I know you?" The man asked in Japanese.

"No." The woman responded, also in Japanese. "But I have been aware of who you are, _Matsumoto Jin_."

The man, Jin, leaned his head forward.

"Since we have such a short time, it's time for us to get acquainted." The woman continued, crossing her legs.

"I have not the slightest interest in getting related to you." Jin muttered with a flaming anger that ignited his black eyes. "My life has been a complete disaster. Nothing or no one can fix that."

The woman said nothing, instead smiled at him, despite the fact her face was covered in the shadows. Her hand reached onto her purse, and she took something out of it. Then she placed a single object on the table.

Jin's eyes gazed at the item with awe and shock. His jaw dropped at the sight of a Terrigen crystal.

"Is that..." He whispered with unblinking eyes.

"My sources detected the presence of a potential Inhuman in this prison, one who could replace the role of our old comrade."

" _Our_?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying this because...?"

"Yes." The woman interrupted. "I know you were an Evildoer, which is why I came here."

Jin smirked.

"You see, sometimes fate can bring two people together, two individuals who share the same ideas... the same goals."

Jin eyed the crystal in his hand. "And what's in this for you, my lady?" He stared at her in a flirty way.

The woman's sharp teeth smiled behind ebony black lips.

"I want us to avenge Red Dragon. Get rid of the Pink Kunoichi, destroy S.U.N., and all that power you desired for so long will finally fall on your grasp."

Putting the crystal into his pocket, Jin grinned at that one chance to rise to power.

...

Later that night, the same guard walked past the same hallway. He was about to make one last report and rest for the night before he took a look into Jin Matsumoto's cell with a flashlight.

He gasped when he saw the prisoner was covered in a Terrigen husk.


End file.
